


Irrefutable Suit

by lifewithoutcosette



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, OTP: Let Be, Oneshot, This is pretty much right after Hamlet learns his father is dead, Too many feels, the ensuing conversation with Horatio, tragic danish boyfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifewithoutcosette/pseuds/lifewithoutcosette
Summary: What if Horatio and Hamlet were secret lovers at Wittenberg, their relationship new and untested…and what if Hamlet asked Horatio to journey home with him in his hour of need?





	Irrefutable Suit

**Author's Note:**

> I intended for this to be a free write warm up for another work. This was too good to discard as merely a warm up so I thought I'd post it. I know it's short, but I enjoyed picturing it in my head.

“Good my lord, they will never credit it.” Anxious boots drag gangly legs round in circles with this nervous faux plea. It’s a last ditch effort to save everyone from…_something_ he feels waiting beyond the horizon. A child’s whisper to halt the roller coaster atop its first hill…everything waiting for the gears to turn one final time.

Quite a bit of life at Wittenberg is the steady even road, but not today with Horatio. Not here in the close copse of trees by the river, a hastily scrawled message from home, still tear stained, clutched in hand. Today even the birds whiter away in sharper tones, like something has plucked at their pinfeathers. The air bites deep, so cold Hamlet can scarcely keep his mind from imagining intricate patterns in the frost that crusts his lungs with each breath.

“What care have I for the incredible?” It sounds petulant and he can see Horatio is already turning to give his hesitant but final say on the matter, so he chances drawing the frostbitten air in deeper. It is ejected quickly, his lips hardly having a say in what form such air shall take. 

“No, I care for the comfort your footfall brings in the dark, the tuneless hum accompanying your morning ablutions.” Hamlet can hardly credit the fading puffs of white with these words…yet they did carry such.

Horatio halts his anxious turning, toes pointed as if in mid rotation toward his companion. 

“I care much to have the silence that must now rule Elsinore tempered by the very song of your carriage, good Horatio.” It has taken everything in him to say this, but the thought of even one moment with such a large prison looming over him in the dark, shadows creeping into his empty bed, makes him bear the freezing of his insides once more. 

“Do me this honor. I cannot face this alone.”


End file.
